My life in high school and other tales
by skykittt
Summary: In an American all-girls boarding school, very different kinds of people are forced to get along.  gender-bended high school AU, most characters, rated for language and implied sexuality. marked complete as of now, will probably continue.


They're all girls. Well, most of them. So far, Ivan, Gilbert and Roderich are still guys.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gee, I can't _believe_ those freshmen! They're sitting at _our_ table again", Elizaveta exclaimed, expressing her annoyance as she placed her tray next to her friends' trays and sat down. "That table's been ours since the year one!"

"Calm down, honey. They'll learn it soon enough - it's only been three weeks", Francesca retorted, flipping her wavy hair and glancing to the other side of the cafeteria. "_God _they're noisy. What do they even talk about?"

Silence fell over the table. It was always like this - despite all of them being very close they rarely ever discussed anything over a meal. Like Katya had once put it - '_We live from meal to meal. Everytime we talk, it's about food. How long until lunch? What's for dinner? Were you at breakfast today? Even so, we're always hungry.'_ Or perhaps it was the inevitable effect of living in an all-girls boarding school - they spend all their free time together, chatting away in a group or just simply fooling around. It hadn't been like that when they first came to the school, though. They all - except for Elizaveta and Avery - were new to each other and it took a long time - over half a year - to form into the little group of seven people they were now.

Elizaveta Herdevary was the eldest. She had long, brown hair and she always talked how she'd love to dye it red. Her family was from Hungary, but they had moved to the States when she had been just a child. She was also in a long-distance relationship with a year older Roderich who lived near the broder of Canada.

Next came Ekaterina Arlovskaya, a fairly well endowed girl from Ukraine with short, blonde hair and big, innocent eyes. She could be a little foolish at times, but all she wished was for everyone to be happy. Her family had already lived in Canada for generations, but they still visited their homeland regularly. Because her name was so long and practically no one could pronounce it right, she was called Katya by her friends.

Then came Monica Brun. She was a witty girl with dyed brown hair and glasses. Her family lived in Monaco, but they had been wealthy enough to send her to high school abroad the ocean. Geography was her passion and despite her luck with dice and cards, her relationships with the opposite sex never seemed to end well. She always chose the wrong guys - but this Antonio had been the worst.

Avery Kirkland was next. Despite her masculine name and looks, she was female and at times she sure let it show - especially drunk. Whenever she had a crush on some poor guy, she wasn't too subtle about it. She and Elizaveta had known each other from their childhood hobby, piano lessons. They hadn't really talked too much back then, so they were more like acquintances. Avery was British, but her family lived in a small town near Washington D.C., very close to where Katya's family lived.

Barely a week younger than Avery was Tiina Väinämöinen, a perky Finnish girl with alcoholic parents. She came from a very small community of Finns in the West coast, so she knew how to speak both Finnish and English, even if her family had lived in the New continent for centuries. However, unlike most of the Finns, she couldn't speak a word of Swedish. _'Oh, I don't mind. It sounds stupid anyway and I don't really need it',_ she always said with a shrug.

Next in line was Natalya Arlovskaya, half-Belarussian, half-Russian girl who spoke Russian better than her mother's tongue. She was in no way related to Katya, even if they did indeed share their surname. It was just pure coincidence. Natalya was quiet and determined girl, usually keeping her emotions cool and indifferent. However, she had one weakness and that was her Russian half-brother. She adored him and ever since childhood, she'd do anything to make him love her. Even if she didn't go around declaring her love for him, it was rather clear to everyone around her - she spoke of him way too often.

The last and the youngest of their group was Francesca Bonnefoy, a girl from the French-speaking part of Canada. Despite being youngest, she had the most experiences with boys and men. Even so, she was still virgin - '_Oh, there are other ways too, you know_', she usually said with a sly smirk. As long as she was pleased, she didn't care if it was guy or gal she was with, and that showed - she never passed a chance to grope her friends. She was obsessed with weddings and fashion, making her the best-looking and most stylish girl in the whole school.

There were, quite naturally, other students in their class, too. But they were the most important, the loudest, the prettiest. They really didn't go around telling people that, but that's what they thought. Their school was small, only three classes - one for each year. Their classes were also small, for their own class had only sixteen students from all around the world.

There was Keiko Honda, quiet girl from Japan. She was a little older than the others, having once before quit high school.

Belle Roux was a happy eco-friendly vegan from Belgium and she was currently going out with a pot-smoking older guy she knew from her church.

Helga Jonsdottír was an Icelandic girl with white hair and expressionless face. She was currently dating Linda Andersson, girl whose family had moved all the way from Denmark. She, too, was in their class.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is based on real stuff, people. :/ I go to a boarding school, but it's mixed(though we only have 6 boys in out school atm). In this story, I guess it's Belarus who's takin' my place. (and me and this Veera in my class, we really do have the same last name.)

Anyway, this is still more like an introduction and I'm not so sure if I'm going to continue this or not. I do have many ideas, since there's much that happened to me, but.. well yeah. I like this idea well enough to at least consider continuing this. XD


End file.
